El Ayer no Volverá Song Fic
by Baru-Black
Summary: De cómo Draco perdió a su amor, y como este aun lo ama. Basado en una canción de Paolo Meneguzzi, es mi primer fanfics así q piedad.
1. Capitulo 1 Recuerdos y Errores

**TITULO: El ayer no volverá**  
Libro: Harry Potter  
Pareja: Draco/...Ron!  
Categoría: Shonen Ai, Yaoi/Slash  
Raiting: Mmm.. R?  
Disclaimer: No poseo a los personajes de Harry Potter (Aunque no me molestaría tener a Draco o a Ron...), pertenecen a J. K Rowling. Este fanfic es solo por ocio y sin fines de lucro.  
Tiempo: 6º año  
Lugar: Callejón Diagon y Mansión Malfoy.  
Summary: De cómo Draco perdió a su amor, y como este aun lo ama. Basado en una canción de Paolo Meneguzzi, es mi primer fanfics así q piedad.

- Dialogo  
- Pensamiento  
_Recuerdo Momentáneo_  
LETRA DE LA CANCION

El Ayer No Volverá

Draco caminaba solo por el cajellon Diagon, había dejado atrás al guardaespaldas que Lucius había contratado para cuidarlo, y que se supone que el no sabia que existía  
—Como si no supiese cuidarme solo- Pensó en voz alta —O acaso es para vigilarme?-  
Aquel lugar, Florean Fourcueste, tantos recuerdos, tantos momentos felices, en los que se sentía vivo. En un acto casi masoquista, decidió sentarse en la mesa que siempre se sentaban.

_-Aquí? No te da miedo de que te descubran?  
-No, contigo nada, pero nada me asusta  
-Que eres tonto... pero igual te amo  
-Me amas?  
-Si te amo mucho._  
-Te amo mucho- Draco se volteo, ilusionado solo para ver unas mesas mas allá, a una pareja de adolescentes unos años menos que él, besándose. La sonrisa que se había formado espontáneamente en su cara se borró. Él tuvo la felicidad de amar, de amar y ser amado y la dejo escapar.

Se paro sin haber pedido nada, aquel lugar no era lo mejor para "celebrar" el mes de haber perdido el amor, y la luz de su vida. Con solo 17 años, Draco Malfoy se había transformado poco a poco. Su humor estaba cambiante y su carácter voluble. Pero ya estaba tratando de volver a ser el mismo, aunque el brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido.

PASO POR UN ESCAPRATE ESTAS AHÍ, TU TE ESTAS PROBADO UN VESTIDO

Siguió caminando, a paso muy lento, aun no quería llegar a casa, se distraía un poco ahí, mirando las vitrinas, las tiendas...

_-Vamos, elige algo, yo te lo regalo  
-En serio?  
-Claro, de que algo sirva tanto dinero o no, Adema tú vale toda la fortuna Malfoy  
-Jajajaj... Entonces soy muuuuuuy caro¿Puedo elegir esta bufanda?  
-Una bufanda Gryffindor?  
-Obvio si soy Gryffindor, que quieres que elija una Slytherin?  
-Podría ser...  
-X.x!  
-Esa y todo el mundo son tuyos... _

Draco de repente se quedo frente a la tienda en que había comprado aquella bufanda que tenia bajo su almohada en la Mansión. Algo dentro de la tienda llamo su atención, cuando distinguió que era se le paralizo el corazón... Granger... Granger empujando a Weasley hacia un probador con una horrible túnica en el brazo -Tan propio de Granger- y Potter riéndose de las suplicas de su mejor amigo. Ellos disfrutaban sus vacaciones juntos, semanas antes de entrar al colegio.

EN EL ESPEJO CON TUS OJOS COINCIDO, COSAS DEL DESTINO PENSÉ

Draco se encontraba congelado en la puerta de la tienda, cuando un vendedor lo hizo reaccionar  
-Señorito Malfoy, Discúlpeme el interrumpirlo, pero ¿Desea ver algo?  
-MALFOY? —Dijeron a la vez Potter, Granger y Weasley muy sorprendidos.

Draco clavo la mirada en los ojos de su amor y en ellos vio dolor, sufrimiento y algo de ilusión, un pequeño destello, que se desvaneció bajo tanto dolor.

COMO RECUERDO, LA NOCHE DE TU ADIOS Y EL MIO

**Flash Back**

-Si? Eso piensas, bueno... Entonces VUELVE CON PANSY! Si te incomoda estar con un hombre, búscate una mujer, BUSCATE UNA MUJER —Ron salió azotando la puerta de la pieza de Draco, tras una fuerte discusión. —Después de todo lo que he arriesgado por ti- Pensó Ron y salió de la mansión, bajo la mirada de alguno sirvientes, necesito tomar aire

-¿Draco?... Discúlpame... ¿Estas ahí?- Ron se acercó a la puerta de una de las piezas desocupadas, donde se escuchaba música. Hace una semana que se encontraban en la Mansión, Lucius y Narcissa, se encontraban fuera del país, por "asuntos privados", así que estaban tranquilos y solos...  
-¿Draco?... Disculpa no quise tratarte así... disculpa, es que me fui a tomar un poco de aire para calmarme... Draco... abre la puerta... —Ron golpeó la puerta, con toda la fuerza que pudo, Draco tenia la música muy fuerte y lo mas probable es que no lo escuchara, así que decidió entrar a la habitación.  
-Dra... — Ron se quiso morir cuando vio a Draco con una mujer, una MUJER, en la cama¿Aquella era Pansy Parkinson? Aquello era demasiado para él... es que Draco no podía estar haciéndole eso... se había tomado las palabras en serio habían peleado y el venia a disculparse y lo que recibe es a su pareja enredado con esa puta. La visión se le fue nublando poco a poco.

Al parecer Draco no se había percatado de la presencia de Ron en la habitación. De pronto la música se detuvo y en fracasado intento de salir de la pieza Ron paso a botar una de las tantas reliquias familiares, haciéndose pedazo esta en el piso.  
-Que mierd... Ron?- Un MUY sorprendido Draco, se percató de lo sucedido, y se comenzó a sentir helado, y algo que no supo diferenciar creció en su pecho... Pánico?... Desesperación?... Miró a Ron y luego se miro a sí mismo, encima de Pansy Parkinson su ex-novia y comprometida, sintió como su mundo y el corazón ♥ se le caían pedazos. En un arranque de furia había hecho aparecer a Pansy, tal y como había dicho Ron en la pelea. Pansy llego, claro, es que siempre estaba disponible para él —con la inocente esperanza de que volverían-, para "descargar" todas las frustraciones y rabias -Él jamás seria brusco o torpe con Ron, en cambio Pansy se dejaría hacer lo que quisiera- que la pelea con Weasley le había provocado y ahora se daba cuenta del fatal y gravísimo error que había cometido, Ron volvía para disculparse y el en la cama con esa zorra... Pansy... ¿Cómo se sentiría Ron? Como?... Después de todo lo que habían compartido.  
-Disculpa, parece que he interrumpido algo- Ron se controlo lo mas que pudo, se volteo para salir, solo quería irse, tomar sus cosas, correr, volver a la Madriguera y llorar.  
-Ron, RON, Espera- Draco saltó desnudo (o.O, la escritora babea) de la cama, bajo la mirada satisfecha y analizadora de Pansy  
-Déjalo, es un pobretón, no lo necesitas, en cambio puedes tener a mí... —Le dijo Parkinson entre risas a Draco mientras este tomaba una túnica para seguir a Ron  
-Cállate, No te mato, solo, por que no tengo tiempo- Y salió tras Ron..

El colorín se encontraba en la pieza de Draco, tratando inútilmente de empacar sus cosas en el baúl, las lagrimas hacían más ardua y difícil la tarea. Sintió como la puerta se abría de golpe y vio a un sudado y despeinado Draco entrar y tomarlo del brazo.

-NO ME TOQUES-Gritó Ron entre lágrimas  
-Ron, Discúlpame  
-CALLATE ¿Cómo me pudiste hacer esto?... Y yo el ingenuo vuelvo para disculparse... Jajaja- dijo Ron, con una risa vacía.  
-¿Y ese baúl?  
-...  
-Ron... No... Te lo ruego- Draco intento detener a Ron en un acto suplicante  
-TE DIJE QUE NO ME TOQUES, imbecil- Ron en un momento de descontrol le dio un empujón, el cual fue suficiente para dejar al heredero Malfoy en el suelo, dándole tiempo a Ron para correr. Draco quedo en el piso por unos minutos, sin reaccionar, -Esto no puede estar pasándome, simplemente esto es imposible, Ron no se puede ir, NO PUEDE. Después de transcurrido bastantes minutos, Malfoy volvió a la cruel verdad, eso si le estaba pasando a él.  
-RON!- Draco ya no podía visualizar a Ron por ningún lado, preguntó a cada empleado que aparecía en su camino, hasta a los elfos domésticos, algunos lo habían visto salir y otros simplemente quedaron callados. Entre la búsqueda de Ron dentro de la casa y la desesperación habrían pasado unos 15 minutos, tiempo que Draco necesitaba recuperar, necesitaba encontrar a Ron, para que este lo perdonara y para que no alcanzase a perderse en los terrenos de la Mansión Malfoy.

Draco corrió hasta el lugar donde guardaba el auto que Lucius le había regalo en su cumpleaños recién pasado, hace menos de un mes, un gran descapotable negro. Se subió y partió a toda velocidad. Manejo a toda velocidad unos 5 kilómetros, hasta que se dio cuenta que Ron no podría haber corrido tanto, entones dio una brusca vuelta, y se dirigió a la Mansión. Solo unos ciertos metros antes de la Mansión fue cuando vio a Ron llorando mientras caminaba, alejándose de la Mansión. Draco no podía creer como le causaba tanto dolor al niño de sus ojos, había causado demasiado daño, sabia que lo que había hecho era muy delicado, y aun más para Ron (el cual tenia un concepto de lealtad muy arraigado en su corazón y faltar a esta era imperdonable y aun más con Pansy!).  
Y allí estaba, como un niño indefenso y perdido, no como un joven de 17 años. Draco se bajo del auto, se acerco a Ron y con el tono mas dulce y tranquilo que su corazón le permitió dijo  
-Ron, por favor... volvamos a casa.  
-No, me quiero ir —Logro decir Ron entre lagrimas  
-Seguro? Por favor... Déjame explicarte...  
-... —Ron lloraba ahora en silencio, no era muy fácil para el aceptar que Draco lo viera sufrir de ese modo, su orgullo aun permanecía racional  
-Déjame llevarte... no podrás salir de los terrenos- Draco comprendió que al menos por ese día no podría hacer mucho, así que tomo la mano de Ron, y tan bello como cada día, ahora bajo la luz de la luna, tomados de la mano, parecía una noche maravillosa, y no el principio del fin como sabia Draco que seria.

Subió Ron al auto, para luego entrar Draco, quien se había quedado mirando al pelirrojo por unos segundos, pensando tontamente que nunca le había mostrado el auto a Ron. El camino a la Madriguera seria largo, unas dos o tres horas si conducía a los limites de velocidad. Al pasar un rato Ron se quedo dormido, apoyando inconscientemente su cabeza en el hombro, y este después de muchos años sin hacerlo, comenzó a llorar, había arruinado todo, como siempre... Y esta vez el dinero no le serviría de nada.

Draco condujo lo mas lento posible, no quería dejar ir a Ron, deseaba alargar aquel momento lo más posible... pero tenia llegar a la Madriguera. Después de unas cuatro horas de viaje. Draco llego a la casa de los Weasley, aun era de madrugada, y decidió no despertar a Ron, se quedo ahí jugando con el pelo de su novio durante horas, mientras derramaba lagrimas silenciosas, no quería dormir, era mejor vigilar el sueño de su amor, cuidarlo quizás por ultima vez de malos sueños, protegerlo de cualquier peligro... menos del mismo, quien lo acariciaba, quien mas le había causado dolor y daño.

Los primeros rayos de sol amenazaron con aparecer y Ron comenzó a acomodarse y entre sueños dijo:  
-Draco cierra las cortinas- Y se volvió a acomodar. Draco no pudo mas que sonreír, era hora de despertar a Ron.

DENTRO DEL COCHE TODO OSCURO, MIENTRAS TU TE IBAS

-Ron, despierta- Las palabras a duras penas salían de su boca.  
-No quiero, cinco minutos más- Respondió como un niño pequeño, aun dormido.  
-Tenemos clases dobles con Snape- Dijo esto con lagrimas apunto de salir. Ron se despertó de golpe, y se percato de que él estaba en el auto de Draco, y que recordaba estar en vacaciones... ¿Pero que hacia fuera de la Madriguera?... No importaba, así que beso a Draco, como todas las mañanas y luego se ubico bien en el asiento, ahí un poco más despierto comenzó a recordar los hechos ocurridos la noche anterior, mediante las imágenes iban apareciendo en su cabeza, Ron se iba alejando más de Draco, hasta que finalmente salió del auto.

-Ron... —Draco intento por ultima vez  
-Para ti, Weasley, adiós Malfoy- Ron fuera del auto no volteo hacia Draco cuando dijo esto, de este modo ninguno de los dos se percato de las suaves lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.  
Justo en ese momento los gemelos salían de la casa, al parecer a esconder algo. Fred y George se quedaron impactados al ver un precioso descapotable negro salir a toda velocidad. Para luego sin imprevisto recibir a Ron que lloraba todo lo que hasta el momento había soportado, unos aun impactados gemelos levantaron a Ron que había caído al suelo de rodillas. Ayudaron a su hermano y lo llevaron al interior de la casa. Como era temprano el resto de la familia aun no despertaba y lo llevaron a su pieza.  
-Si Ron quiere, luego nos dirá que sucedió- Dijo George a su gemelo el cual aun no salía del impacto. Fred solo asentía, nunca habían visto a Ron así.

Fin Capitulo 1

WuuuuuuuuuuuAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (Llanto de la Escritora)... Por q? Porque Draco?... Pobre Ron... no se merece esto, si es tan bello. Sorry por dejarlo como débil e indefenso, pero cuando uno se enamora desaparecen todo tipo de armaduras y mascarás.

Osea deje hiper mal parada a Pansy, pero tenia que haber una persona q echara a perder este cuento de hadas. Y claro no iba a ser Blaise q es mi otro amor.

Se arreglarán las cosas en este amor? Que hará Draco? ... (Redoble de tambores) Nadie sabe...

En el próximo capitulo... un poco mas de acción y hechos del reencuentro en el Cajellon Diagon (aun no hay acción física... pero habrá)

AMO A FRED!


	2. Capitulo 2 Apoyo y Encuentro Fallido

TITULO: El ayer no volverá

**TITULO: El ayer no volverá**  
Libro: Harry Potter  
Pareja: Draco/...Ron!!  
Tiempo: 6º año  
Lugar: Callejón Diagon y Mansión Malfoy.  
Sumario: De cómo Draco perdió a su amor, y como este aun lo ama. Basado en una canción de Paolo Meneguzzi, es mi primer fanfics así q piedad.

- Dialogo  
- Pensamiento  
_Recuerdo Momentáneo_  
LETRA DE LA CANCION

El Ayer No Volverá

**Capitulo 2. Apoyo y Encuentro Fallido (De cómo sabiendo que erraste, no lo puedes corregir)**

Draco dejo la pluma en el escritorio, y releyó la carta que le escribiría a Blaise, sabia que las lechuzas Malfoy lograrían encontrar a su amigo donde estuviera. No podía contarle lo ocurrido a nadie mas, solo Blaise y su racionalidad le ayudaría.

Blaise:  
Por favor, en cuanto vuelvas de tus vacaciones en Italia, te RUEGO que vengas a la Mansión, si quieres te voy a buscar a la cuidad cercana, pero VEN, no puedo contarte nada por escrito, por si alguien abre esto, solo te puedo decir, es en este momento te necesito.

Se que esta carta no parece mía, pero han pasado muchas cosas, comunícate pronto, solo a ti te puedo contar.

Draco Malfoy.

Draco tomo a una lechuza roja, y le ato la carta a la pata y le dijo – Ubica a Blaise, donde este, y solo deja que el la abra, nadie mas... no vuelvas hasta haberle entregado esto a el. Y la lechuza salió por la ventana. Draco se quedo ahí mirando al pájaro mientras se iba entre las nubes, solo le quedaba esperar. Blaise sabría que hacer, era la única esperanza que tenia, o al menos tendría así alguien que lo acompañase.

Se acostó sobre la cama, no podía creer que hace poco más de una semana, allá estado acompañado por las risas y voz de Ron, de su cuerpo en aquella cama, y ahora estaba solo, y la soledad le corroía el alma. Y de a poco se quedo dormido.

Despertó de golpe, cuando alguien que le parecía conocido gritaba al otro lado de la puerta cerrada mágicamente, no le gustaba que los sirvientes le molestaran, cuando estaba ahí.  
-Draco... Abre soy yo –Draco despertó de su estado de somnolencia  
-¿Blaise? ¿Eres tu?- Pregunto sorprendido  
-No, Soy Alastor Moody, Obvio que soy yo, ábreme –Fue la respuesta, y Draco se levanto de golpe, era él, su mejor amigo había llegado.

Al abrir la puerta, Blaise vio a su amigo y no entendía que pasaba, estaba físicamente bien y no tenia marcas de pelea alguna, pero ¿Por que Ron no estaba ahí?, se supone que se quedaría todas las vacaciones con Draco, ¿Acaso había pasado algo con Ron?

Draco abrazo a su amigo, eran raras las muestras de afecto físicas entre los Slytherin pero en ese momento eran necesaria, y si no podía abrazar a Blaise ¿A quien podría ser?

-¿Que paso con Ron?- Pregunto Blaise, era obvio que era sobre el pelirrojo, nunca había visto a Draco así, mas pálido de lo normal, y con terribles ojeras. Aquel abrazo era de necesidad, de que alguien lo apoyara, de ayuda para enmendar sus errores, y de desesperación, y sobre todo de arrepentimiento, y eso solo podía ser provocado por Ron.  
-Se fue, ...mi culpa, yo lo arruine todo... el volvió a pedir disculpas, pero... Pansy... tu sabes ella... lo extraño, Blaise ayúdame- Blaise había entendido todo, a pesar de que Draco no podía expresarse bien, estaba cono escondido entre los brazos de Blaise, y la desesperación no dejaba que sus ideas salieran cuerdamente.

Y así Draco intento explicarle todo lo ocurrido a su amigo, a lo cual Zabini solo escuchaba, había que dejar que Draco expresara todo lo que quería decir, así podría entender lo ocurrido, aunque ya sabia como terminaban las cosas, Draco llorando en su pieza y Ron quien sabe como, pero no debía estar bien.

-A ver, o sea que no has salido de la Mansión en todo esta semana, y que apenas comes, y para que decir que no has intentado comunicarte el exterior y menos con Ron, y que Pansy te manda cartas todos los días, las cuales quemas en el vuelo ¿cierto? –Dijo Blaise como resumen.  
-Exacto... Gracias Blaise por venir.  
-De nada amigo – Blaise abrazo a Draco y este de a poco se quedo dormido en sus brazos.

Al otro día, Blaise y Draco, el cual se encontraba con mucho mejor humor, debido a la estadía de su amigo, salieron a los jardines a conversar, donde habían llegado a la conclusión que Draco se tenia que distraer, que ya en el colegio podría volver a hablar con Ron, pero que por ahora, no podía seguir torturándose con los recuerdos de Ron, y que tenia que relajarse aunque fuese difícil.

YO CON LAS OTRAS, TRATABA DE OLVIDARTE MÁS SIEMPRE EN MI MENTE TU FANTASMA AUN ESTA.

Draco, que no había entendido muy claramente las indicaciones de Blaise y aprovechándose de su belleza, su fama de galán y/o las cantidades de dinero exorbitante que se sabía que poseía, comenzó a salir todas las noches. Un desfile de muchachas y muchachos se paseo dentro de la Mansión ¿Y afuera? Quizás cuantas, pero con ninguna ocupo su cama, siempre alguna habitación de servicio. Nunca otra persona aparte de Ron tocaría esa cama.

Todas tenían algo en común, o eran pelirrojas, o eran las pecas o los ojos azules... Draco siempre buscaba algo que le recordara a Ron, pero ninguna de ellas lo igualaría, nunca nadie lo igualaría a él... ninguna era él.

Fin Flash Back ▒

EL AYER NO VOLVERÁ  
DE VER LA LLUVIA SOBRE TUS LABIOS  
EL AYER NO VOLVERÁ  
CUANDO TODO ERA DE DOS  
EL AYER NO VOLVERÁ  
¿EN QUE BRAZOS ESTARAS?  
MIENTRAS DEL ESPEJO TU TE ME VAS

En la tienda, Potter, Granger y Weasley se quedaron ahí, frente a frente con Draco Malfoy. Jermaioni Granger sintió crecer en su interior aquel miedo que siempre había tenido guardado, miedo de volver a perder a Ron, de que él volviera con Malfoy, rompiendo su corazón de nuevo. Harry Potter sentía la furia correr por sus venas, ahí estaba aquel imbecil que había hecho sufrir a su mejor amigo, por el cual había pasado noches escuchando los sollozos de Ron, pero por el mismo tipo, por el que había visto en Ron las mejores sonrisas de su vida. Y Ron... Ron era un nudo de nervios, ilusionado, sentía su corazón latía a mil, sentía que su corazón latía con todas las fuerzas posibles. En el momento que vio a Draco en la tienda todos los dolores y sufrimientos del último mes se habían evaporado.

Y HACES EL GENTO CON EL PELO QUE SABRAS, ME GUSTO DE TI DESDE SIEMPRE

Ron, como cada vez que estaba muy nervioso, empezó a jugar con su pelo, aquélla situación era muy incomoda, ya no sabia que hacer...- que alguien diga algo por favor... y como desde que tenia el pelo largo, se desato la liga que mantenía su pelo ordenado, ese ya era casi un acto reflejo, el desatarse le pelo en momentos de tensión.

_-Te gusta así largo el pelo... ¿o me lo corto?  
-No te lo cortes, así te queda hermoso- Ron se puso nervioso... no le gustaba que Draco le dijera constantemente piropos... y como cada vez, se desató el pelo y estos cayeron como cascadas.  
-Amo cuando haces eso- Dijo Draco, besando a un sonrojado Ron._

De repente, los ojos de Ron se oscurecieron, el celeste de sus ojos ahora parecía plomo. De golpe había recordado todo lo que aquel joven había hecho, y sus consecuencias.  
-Chicos vamos- Dijo a Granger y a Potter.  
-Pero Ron...- Harry intento detenerlo, era la oportunidad para que esos dos hablaran.  
-No hay nada mas que hacer aquí- Y salió de la tienda pasando a rozar a Draco

QUIERO DECIRTE LO QUE NO PUDE JAMÁS

-Ron... –Dijo Draco al ver como perdía de nuevo a su amor.  
Ron se volteo enseguida, aquella voz hipnotizante, era música para sus oídos cuando pronunciaba su nombre.

_-Malfoy –Ron aun no sabia como llamar a Draco  
-Weasley  
-Puedes decirme Ronald  
-Ronald? No crees que es muy formal –Dijo Draco  
-Tu crees Draky? Jaja  
-No me digas así, pareces Parkinson  
-Era broma  
-Ron, Ron, Ron, tu nombres es lindo, no tanto como el mío, claro  
-Me gusta como suena en tus labios.  
-Se me ocurren mejores cosas q hacer con ella...-Y Draco se acerco a Ron._

Solo Draco tenia que pedir disculpas... solo eso y el a hora volvería a sus brazos.

PERO NO ME SALE LA VOZ

-Ron... –Draco quería gritar que aun lo amaba y rogarle que lo perdonara, pero no termino la frase y se quedo en silencio. Ron se volteo y emprendió el camino seguido por sus amigos. Harry se detuvo y miro a Draco como debiéndole q detuviera a Ron, pero este no reacciono a la seña de Harry y se quedo ahí, por lo que no alcanzó a ver las lagrimas en los ojos de su ex–novio.


	3. Capitulo 3 El Final de las Cosas

TITULO: El ayer no volverá

**TITULO: El ayer no volverá**  
Libro: Harry Potter  
Pareja: Draco/...Ron!!  
Tiempo: 6º año  
Lugar: Callejón Diagon y Mansión Malfoy.  
Sumario: De cómo Draco perdió a su amor, y como este aun lo ama. Basado en una canción de Paolo Meneguzzi, es mi primer fanfics así q piedad.

- Dialogo  
- Pensamiento  
_Recuerdo Momentáneo_  
LETRA DE LA CANCION

El Ayer No Volverá

**Capitulo 3. El Final de las Cosas... Recuerdos de Amor, y Una Esperanza**

Tras ese encuentro con Potter, Jermaioni y Ron, Draco volvió a la Mansión Malfoy, camino a paso lento a su pieza bajo la mirada interrogante de Lucius y Narcissa. En su pieza se encerró y se arrojo a la cama... aquella cama que había compartido durante poco más de una semana con Ron, cama en la que había ocurrido, quizás el hecho que mas lo había marcado en los últimos años en lo emocional. Él no era virgen, cosa de la cual se arrepentía demasiado, si solo hubiese esperado, a diferencia de su amado pelirrojo y eso Ron lo sabia y lo aceptaba. Pero aquella noche fue diferente y quizás igual de especial para ambos.

COMO RECUERDO LA VEZ PRIMERA ENTER TU Y YO

**Flash Back**

-Jajaja...-Draco venia riendo desde el comedor, venia tomados de la mano y Ron estaba sospechosamente gracioso en la cena.  
-Oye... Draco... nosé... me gustaría que...–Tenia que decirle, ya lo había reflexionado mucho (Cosa rara en el, eso era verdad) y estaba seguro que quería hacerlo, quería dejar de ser virgen, era uno de los pocos del curso que seguía siéndolo, y no por falta de oportunidad si por que simplemente no lo deseaba, no le llamaba la atención, pero ahora quería, quería dejar de ser virgen, y quería que fuese con Draco... pero no sabia como decirlo, eso no lo había planeado y ahora las palabras no salían como quería.  
-Disculpa, pero no te entendí –dijo un tanto intrigado Draco, había captado ciertas indirectas muy sutiles de parte de Ron, quizás inconscientemente enviadas, en la cena, y eso lo tenía ilusionado. Como quería que Ron quisiera dar el próximo paso, como deseaba que Ron quisiera ir mas allá. Draco estaba impaciente, pero adoraba a Ron y esperaría hasta que fuese necesario, hasta que su amor estuviese preparado y ahí haría que fuese increíble, todo por Ron. Solo tenía que querer, solo eso y seria inolvidable. Era contradictorio el modo de ser de Ron, tan valiente, despreocupado, e impulsivo, y en el amor era dulce, cariñoso, sin rastro de hostilidad y muy tímido, eso si... muy cuidadoso

Ron no sabia como decirlo sin que sonara desubicado o impaciente o vulgar, así que beso a Draco de un modo tranquilo, el beso se comenzó a poner cada vez mas apasionado, era un beso diferente a todos los muchos que se habían dado, en este se expresaba deseo, decisión y seguridad.

El beso excito mucho a Draco, ver a Ron tan decidido y con las intenciones de llegar mas allá -_¿Pero si esto no es lo que Ron quiere? ¿Y si quiere regalonear (hacerse cariño... para los que no entienden) un rato nada más? Ya hemos estado antes jugando en la cama, sin llegar a tener sexo, podría ser de nuevo, no es que me moleste, para nada... pero... Desde que comencé a tener un tipo de relación con Ron, eso ya hace unos 4 o 5 meses que no he tocado ni pensado en nadie mas, así que espero estos momentos con ansias, en los momentos en que puedo tocar a Ron, y sentir su cuerpo junto a mi. La mayoría del día conversamos o hacemos diferentes cosas, digamos que gracias a Ron he aprendido que lo físico no es lo más importante en nuestro relación, pero creo no me molestaría hiciera su aparición ya a estas altura._

Antes de estar con Ron, cuando comencé a sentir "cosas" por el pelirrojo, me negaba a sentir aquellas mariposas en el estomago, ¡Dios, soy un Malfoy! No podía sentir eso por un Weasley. De modo que me entretenía con otras personas, pero cuando el menor de los pelirrojos me dijo en aquélla mazmorra que ya no aguantaba estar ocultando sus sentimientos, que me amaba, por muy raro y extraño que eso sonara, y que tenia su corazón a mi disposición, entendí que las mariposas no se eliminaban con un hechizo ni con una poción, que otros cuerpos no harían mas que aumentar mi nerviosismo cuento estaba frente a él, en fin que no podría olvidarlo, que aquellos ojos sinceros era lo que yo buscaba, que los otros cuerpos no significaban nada, que aquel cuerpo virgen –como todo el colegio sabia y tantos había tratado de conquistar- era lo que necesitaba, lo que me harían cambiar. Y claro, desde ese momento no volví a estar con nadie mas que no fuera mi niño, claro, a partir de ahí paso a llamarse MI NIÑO, aunque sea en mi mente, que aquella boca, que nerviosamente me había besado no era comparable con nada, y que el resto no era mas que elfos domésticos para mis ojos. Y que contrario a todo lo que los demás creían, el Príncipe de Slytherin se podía enamorar, me había enamorado y de Ronald Weasley. 

Después de ese lapsus de pensar como había llegado a estar ahí, en la su Mansión besando a el chico de sus sueños, aun entre besos, se acercaron a la cama deshecha de Draco, y recostó Draco a Ron sobre las sabanas verdes, y con una mano le soltó el pelo, las ideas volaba por la cabeza del heredero Malfoy, ya que si Ron solo hubiese querido que se acariciasen un rato, se hubiese puesto el arriba, y no hubiese dejado que Draco lo hiciese como lo era ahora. Ron siempre tomaba el control, para saber cuando detenerse, Ron le había comentado que quería que su primera vez fuese pensada y no a la rápida, quería que fuese sobrio (no como la mayoría de las veces que terminaban acariciándose en la cama) y con él. Ahora el yacía encima de el pelirrojo besándolo y acariciándolo, Ron había dejado que tomara el control (alimentándole de paso el ego a Malfoy) y eso ya no era una indirecta, era una señal clara.

-¿Ron, estas seguro?- Dijo Draco deshaciendo el beso, no quería que Ron después de arrepintiese y se sintiera presionado mas adelante cuando le costase mas detenerse.  
-...-Ron había comenzado a besar el níveo cuello de Draco, provocando pequeños estremecimientos en él.  
-Yo puedo esperar... si tú quieres... por que quieres, ¿cierto?  
-...-_¿Por que Draco habla tanto?... que ponga esa boca en acción mejor será._ Pensaba Ron en ese instante  
-Ron... Yo puedo deten... Ahhh (Gemido. Jijij esta real see)- Draco fue detenido por una pequeña mordida de Ron en el cuello, cerca de su oreja... lo cual produjo un fuerte escalofrió en su espalda... y un reacción en... Mmm... Otro lugar, si no hubiese estado tan extasiado por la sensación, lo mas probable es que sus celos hubiese reaccionado, preguntándose donde había aprendido Ron eso... pero bueno, un Malfoy enamorado siente y mucho mas ese tipo de sensaciones.  
-Draco... por favor... o sea...¬¬ -Ron no entendía... que le pasaba a Draco, pero dejo de pensar tan cuerdamente cuando Draco lo comenzó a acariciar lenta, pero muy sensualmente, los lados de la espalda...  
-OK... –Draco se tranquilizo... _A si que Ron realmente quiere. El podía controlarse... se tranquilizaría... Como en tantos partidos de Quidditch en que te enfrente... o cuando te veía en los camarines, tranquilo, cuando creías que no había nadie mirando, o cuando Blaise o Nott decían que no les molestaría estar dentro de tus pantalones (Claro antes de saber que yo te había reclamado como mío en silencio, en el caso de Blaise, que ahora es casi tu amigo)... el autocontrol es una de mis especialidades... querida comadreja... hoy los sabrás._ Draco tenia claro algo... esa noche seria inolvidable para los dos, Ron jamás se olvidaría de esa noche, y menos de él.  
-Ron, ultima vez que intento preguntarte, ¿Estas seguro de lo que va a suceder? Quizás no es como imaginas... no es que yo no quiera, pero puede que no sea tan placentero al princi...- Fue interrumpido (Cuando no...) por Ron esta vez.  
-Draco, cálmate, se lo que va a suceder, Percy me explico todo  
-¿Percy? –Pregunto Draco, aun arriba de Ron, en estado casi de shock, digamos que de a poco la conversación estaba haciendo pasar las sensaciones de su cuerpo y que ahora que Ron estaba decido, no por "buena comunicación" las cosas iban a cambiar.  
-Tú sabes... Percy y Oliver...- Ron miraba a su hermano y a su pareja, como el modelo de pareja que el quería tener alguna vez y que estaba seguro tendría con Draco. A pesar de los celos de Percy, la pareja era muy feliz y estable.  
- De nuevo nos desviamos del tema. OH, no lo sabia, pero eso no es lo más importante en este momento.

Draco comenzó a sacar la camiseta negra que traía Ron puesta, todo esto con una tranquilidad que ponía aun mas histérico a Ron, se fueron quitando las ropas poco a poco y mutuamente, tuvieron un poco de problemas con las zapatillas (tenis... lo mismo xD) de Ron pero casi no se dieron cuenta, mientras se desnudaban, Draco besaba la boca de Ron con una devoción digna de Hufflepuff, esmerándose en entregarle en ese beso todo su amor y ansias. _Hace tiempo me di cuenta que esto es mas que un momento juntos, te quiero para siempre conmigo Ron..._

Draco por un momento dio gracias a los tantos amantes que había tenido, ya que con ellos había adquirido la experiencia que haría que pudiese hacer que Ron disfrutara al máximo, lo preparaba de a poco acariciando lentamente todo su cuerpo desnudo, mientas contemplaba su piel y entre besos fue bajando a través del cuerpo de este... escuchando solo la respiración irregular de Ron, que trataba de respirar lo mas acompasado que sus pulmones podía. Draco se detuvo un pequeño momento en el ombligo, esperando por si Ron no quería que continuase, pero al sentir la esforzada respiración de su niño, continuo besando suavemente el plano abdomen de Ron, bajo muy lentamente hacia la ingle y ahí se acercó a la punta del miembro rosado de su amor, el cual suavemente beso, Draco sonrió para si mismo con la exclamación mezcla de sorpresa y placer que Ron emitió... _es solo el comienzo... _

Draco estuvo bastante rato... ahí abajo...(Todos sabemos donde xDDD) hasta que escucho que la respiración de Ron era cada vez mas difícil de controlar, Ron estaba apunto de correrse... y esa no era la idea ... _o si?... no seria malo que terminara en mi boca... NO Draco contrólate!! Eso será para otra vez... _Viendo que Ron ya no aguantaría mas... dio un ultimo beso en el ya erguido y palpitante miembro del pelirrojo y se separo de el un momento para apreciar el delicioso estado de este, con los ojos cerrados, sudando y solo para el... Se paro de la cama... y se acerco desnudo a un mueble.  
-¿Que pasa? – Preguntó un poco asustado Ron  
-...- Draco lo miro y siguió buscando un frasquito que su padrino le había dado (jij q generoso Snape) y que por fin hallaba.  
-Yo había pensado que era una buena idea... – Dijo Ron mientras con la mirada apenada trataba de tomar una sabana para cubrirse.

Draco volvió a la cama con el frasco azul en la mano, se subió a esta y quedo a la altura de Ron quien estaba sentado tratando de alcanzar la sabana, con la mano disponible, tomo la barbilla del pelirrojo e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.  
-Ron, te adoro, eres lo mejor que la vida me puede haber dado –Le dijo Draco al ver los ojos tristes y asustados de Ron que rogaban que no lo dejara en ese momento.

Pasado ese momento de dudas, Draco beso a Ron apasionadamente a lo que el pelirrojo contesto de muy buena manera, reviviendo su casi olvidada erección. Draco y Ron se volvieron a recostar sobre la mullida (xD) cama, a lo que Draco comenzó a recorrer con sus manos de nuevo el cuerpo de Ron, al tanto besaba su cuello, su clavícula, sus pezones suavemente, mientras con una recorría suavemente el cuerpo también níveo de su amor con la otra mano abría el frasco de lubricante y se aplicaba una considerable cantidad en los dedos. Al introducir el primero de estos en Ron, sintió como este se tensaba, no quería que Ron sufriera ni que estuviera nervioso, _quien lo hubiese pensado antes_, así que mientras suavemente lo acostumbraba a esa intromisión le repetía cuanto lo quería y delicadamente besaba cada trozo de piel que tenia a su alcance, _si con palabras pudiera mostrarte todo lo que te amo_. Estuvieron así durante un rato, Ron con los ojos cerrados escuchando las palabras de Draco, mientras trataba de acostumbrarse a la intromisión, sintiendo entre dolor, ansiedad y placer, y Draco de a poco introduciendo el segundo y finalmente el tercer dedo en Ron, finalmente el pelirrojo comenzó a esta menos tenso, gracias a la paciencia de Draco, y a las palabra de este, que los habían tranquilizado. Draco lentamente retiro sus dedos de Ron, y se levanto hasta quedar a la altura de la boca de Ron, le dio un pequeño beso y luego se sentó, le indico a Ron que también se sentara apegado a el, mas bien que lo abrazara y pusiera sus piernas a cada lado de sus caderas, por un momento Draco pensó que dando las indicaciones todo sonaba tan chistoso, y lentamente acomodo su miembro en la entrada de Ron, mientras este lo abrazaba en el cuello, cuando ya estuvo seguro de que esta todo listo...

-Ron... _eres mío..._ – Fue lo único que dijo Draco cuando se introducía en Ron, tenia que ser firmemente y relativamente rápido (NA: Jaja chamullo mío xDDD) o sino le causaría mas daño, y eso si que no se lo perdonaría. Ante tal presencia y el inminente dolor que sabia que vendría, pero que no pensó que fuese tal, Ron quien estaba apoyado en el hueco que queda entre el cuello y el hombro de Draco, liberó unas casi imperceptibles lagrimas, las cuales secó al instante, él sabia que esto iba a ocurrir, como también sabia que rápidamente pasaría, por lo cual no quería que Draco se diera cuenta, lo cual no ocurrió ya que el rubio si se percato, por lo que evito hacer cualquier movimiento, y desde el fondo de su corazón deseo para el tiempo, estar por siempre así, dentro de su amor, con él abrazado a su cuello, escuchando su irregular respiración en la nuca, y el junto a su piel, todo para el, y volcó su corazón en palabras, sabia que eso haría que Ron se relajara y era necesario decirlo, este momento era único y el tendía que decirle lo que sentía.

-Has estado en mi desde siempre, eres todo lo que necesito, tu eres lo que ilumina mis días, tu eres la luz de mi vida, nosé que haré cuando no estés... –Y lentamente Ron comenzó a moverse, muy lentamente mientras Draco besaba sus parpados sutilmente mojados y con su mano comenzaba a masturbar el miembro de el pelirrojo. El dolor fue reemplazado por una sensación un poco mas agradable e intensa (NA: ¿Q Será?? Jajajaja... Adivina Galatea xDDD ¬ ¬! Jjajaj) la mas intensa que había sentido, solo Draco podía hacerle sentir así.

CUANDO LA NOCHE PARECIA NO ACABAR JAMAS

Después de seguir haciendo el amor, por que realmente eso era lo que estaba haciendo, mas allá de simple sexo, Draco acabo en Ron y este en la mano de el rubio, ambos se sentían cansados, en un estado de letargo, especialmente Ron, pero sobre todo se sentían muy felices. Draco con muy despacio salio de Ron, y recostó a este en su pecho, para que pudiese descansar, realizo un hechizo limpiador y siguió acariciando el pelo y la blanca espalda de Ron, mientras pensaba en lo feliz que era.  
-Te Amo – Fueron las ultimas palabras de Ron antes de quedarse dormido apoyado en Draco, quien seguía en sus pensamientos rozando suavemente a Ron, para hacerlo dormir.  
-Y yo a ti... – Draco murmuro unos segundos después, para posteriormente besar la cabeza de Ron, coger la sabana y acomodarse, sin quitar a Ron, aunque ya estaba casi amaneciendo, seria la mejor noche de su vida, y soñaría con su amor, eso estaba claro. Con ese pensamiento Draco se durmió sonriendo. _Solo mío..._

Fin Flash Back

HUELO LA ALMOHADA Y TU PERFUME SE MARCHO

Draco seguía sobre la cama, con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, abrazando la cabecera

_**-Yo duermo a este lado – Dijo Ron  
-No yo  
-Yo  
-Yo  
-Bueno, pero es mía la cabecera -Ron había tranzado, pero no con la almohada  
-No, mía -Draco se había cruzado de brazos sobre la cama, con un lindo pijama verde.  
-Mía... -Ron ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia  
-Era broma, duerme tu con ella, así yo duermo apoyado en ti ¿o no? Aparte así queda con tu olor... Que lindo te pones cuando te enojas -Fue lo ultimo que dijo Draco antes de salir corriendo al baño, perseguido por la dichosa almohada.**_

MAS SIENTO AHORA AQUÍ A MI LADO TU CALOR

Draco miro alrededor de la cama y vio la bufanda Gryffindor en el piso, el la había botado al tirarse a la cama, se levanto y la recogió con cuidado, se metió a la cama, se cubrió bien y la abrazo fuertemente y lloro ahora en silencio, con el verdadero dolor en cada una de las gotas que caían de sus ojos plata, sin saber que en un lugar distante, otro joven lloraba abrazado a una bufanda verde y plata.

_-Te amo Draco  
-Y yo a ti, Ron._

Fin

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**  
NA: BuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... Se acabó... Q pena... Si a alguien le interesa voy a hacer una continuación feliz, donde Draco hace algo para arreglar la mansa cagadita que dejo... pero tiene que ser con una canción, o sea un songfic al igual que este, pero aun no encuentro la canción adecuada... así que envíen sugerencias...

Gracias por leer... manden REWIEVS!! Gracias a Galatea, que es mi pequeña hermanita (tan inocente como Ginny, imagínense) por apoyarme (Aunque sea Slytherin y yo Gryffindor) y mostrarme que son los ff...

Jermaioni es broma... si se que es Hermione, pero a mi me cae mal xDDD  
Y lo de Percy celoso lo saque del ff "Debilidad" de no me acuerdo escritora... sorry por plagiarlo :(

Y a todos los que se dieron el tiempo de Leer... y a Blaise, Percy y Oliver por salir en mi Fic...

**Blaise:** De Nada, cuando quieras... pero yo opto por los Blaise/Ron mas que los Draco/Ron  
**Baruka:** Buena idea Blaise... lo tendré en cuenta.  
**Oliver: **Y Baruka, uno nuestro cuando...  
**Percy:** Mi amor, no seas entrometido... De nada Baruka, un placer trabajar contigo, cuando quieras inclúyenos...  
**Baruka: **Uds... LOS AMO!! Solo que no he tenido tiempo, pero ahora que ya termine clases... voy a escribir miles xDDDD  
**Oliver: **Así mucho mejor... a Gracias por incluirme también... y Apoyen el Quidditch Nacional... Bye, Percy Vamos... tengo algo que mostrarte...  
**Percy: **Cof Cof... Nosotros nos vamos... nos vemos Baruka y todos los que están leyendo... OLIVER ESPERAME!!...  
**Baruka:** Ejem Ejem... ajajaj estos están mal, pero hacen tan linda pareja... de paso lean "Debilidad" y "Así se siente" de Oliver/Percy... de una escritora muy buena... Jijij no me acuerdo como se llama...  
**Blaise: **Baruka... Tierra llamando a Baruka... Tan Gryffindor que sea para sus cosas...  
**Baruka: **Son tan hermosos los Dos... Oliver tan bien formado que sea (Baruka Babea) y Percy tan lindo y correcto... Ahhh (Suspiro Gigante)...  
**Blaise:** BARUKA!!  
**Baruka: **Si Blaise... ¿Me llamabas?? JAjajajJAJA  
**Blaise: **Es hora de terminar...  
**Baruka:** En serio...?? (Baruka pone cara de Sirius a lo que Blaise silba)  
**Blaise:** Si, Ron y Draco nos esperan con los Gemelos y Harry en las Tres Escobas, Galatea por si te interesa va Theodore...  
**Galatea:** Baru... Hay Whisky de Fuego... gratis  
**Baruka:** Ya Blaise por que te demoras, vez que nos haces perder tiempo. Ya Chao... nos vemos manden REWIEVS!! Los chicos me esperan... (Baruka se va volando a las Tres Escobas).  
**Blaise: **Te había dicho que tu hermana estaba loca...  
**Galatea: **Lo se Blaise, lo se... oye de verdad va a estar Theodore??  
**Blaise:** Si, ¿Vamos?  
**Galatea:** Vamos, o sino Baru se va a tomar todo...  
**Blaise: **Chao Chicos, si les gusto recomienden el fic  
**Galatea:** SIP y visiten mi pagina msn./fuegoazabachelove  
**Blaise/Galatea:** Bye!!  
Baruka se aparece de pronto...  
**Baruka:** Jaja es mi fic... yo tengo q despedirme... Whisky eh espérame... Chao y Gracias de Nuevo

PD: IGUAL VALE GRACIAS POR LEER...  
DEDICADO A TOooOooOoOOOooooOOO... y Recomiéndenlo


End file.
